A True Woman's Worth
by Woman's touch
Summary: Meredith is about to move on
1. Chapter 1

_**A true woman's worth**_

_**By **_

_**A Woman's Worth **_

**_This is for Meredith and finding her a new man. Ryan Tyler is my character_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-Ryan's point of view-**_

**_You get shot and it doesn't occurred to you that life could get any better or worst for the fact and your partner tells you that you have to go to the hospital. The police come and they report the gunshot wound. You're dazed because you lost an awful lot of blood and so everything you see or hear goes in one ear and out the other. So you lay down. You wake up and they tell you that you went to surgery. Then she stands over you and you swear to God, she had wings. _**

"**_Welcome back." Meredith tells him and my heart could have stopped. My name is Ryan Tyler and I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. "How bad was it?" I say to her. _**

"**_The bullet was in an awkward place and if we didn't take it carefully it might have been extensive internal damage." Meredith replies. I smile at her. _**

"_**Is she okay?" I say to her. "She'll be fine, physically." She replies. **_

_**-Meredith point of View- **_

**_I look at him and he look so peaceful as I assist the operation. Burke was working on it, the bullet hit a point of the shoulder where it poke at a vein that goes to the heart and crack the collar bone but didn't break it. Burke took the bullet out and my patient lays there with a peaceful expression waiting for what happened to just happened. He's rolled back to the room and I tell his partner that he will be fine. I had no more cases or anything to do so I watched over him. Izzie came in. _**

"_**Why are you waiting?" Izzie asks me. "How's the girl?" I asked. "She's going to be, I don't know." Izzie replies. "He saved her life." **_

_**With my luck, he's going to be married or involved with his partner and this beautiful peaceful man is going to be taken like him who will remain nameless and spineless in my opinion. He opens his eyes. **_

"**_Welcome back" I tell him which is the first words that come out of my mouth not what was he thinking about when he was out and look so peaceful. He replies and then I say "The bullet was in awkward pace and if we didn't take it, carefully it might have been extensive internal damage." He replies and he starts to smile. "She'll be fine, physically." "You're going to stay here for a couple nights so we could keep an eye on you." I tell him. "You save my life." Ryan tells me. "It's my job." I tell him. _**

_**-Ryan's point of View-**_

**_I just stare at her and I just want to take her in my arms because I could tell she's been hurt. You could tell that by a woman because she's very right down to business. It also tells me that she does find me a little attractive which does wonders for my ego. "What?" She said because I just look at her. "You're beautiful and I'm not saying that because there are drugs running through my system." I told her. She smiles, God what a smile. _**

_**-Meredith Point of View- **_

_**Oh my God he's hitting on me and he just got out of surgery. What a man. **_

"**_Do you always hit on women after you get out of surgery?" I say to him. "You're the first and the last because if I get shot again, I will not hit on a woman unless it's you." I replied to her. "That's actually very flattering." I tell him. I do the usual check-up on him and I just look at him because he's looking at me. "Why were you so peaceful?" I asked him. He looks at me with those eyes. "I'll tell you sometime. When we're someplace else?" I shake my head because I understand keeping a distance. _**

_**-Ryan's Point Of view- **_

"_**You must keep your man very happy because you have a great bed side manner." **_

**_I tell her. "Single." She replies back. "Stupid boys." I tell her. "Boys." She replies back. "You're the type of woman that a man should be with not a boy." She plays along when she said to me. "Do you know any men?" She said very playfully. "Don't make me raise my hand." I tell her. _**

_**-Meredith Point Of View-**_

**_  
I'm flirting with a patient. Oh my God. I'm flirting with a patient and he's very cute patient but one nevertheless a patient. "I'll check on you later." I tell him. "Promise?" he asks me. "No lie." I leave. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A True woman's Worth**

**By **

**A Woman Worth**

**Meredith is having lunch and is physically talking with her friends. However, her mind is elsewhere thinking about someone else. Someone whose in a room with a bad shoulder. "Earth calling to Meredith" George said to Meredith. Meredith looks at George and then everyone else just stares at her. "What?" Meredith said to them. **

"**Man or something else." Christina inquires. "Nothing." Meredith tells them all. **

"**You're hot for the patient." Izzy said. Meredith would usually object but it's true. **

"**It's nothing. He's cute." Meredith adds. They just don't believe her and then they go on with other conversations. Meredith is thankful that everything doesn't revolve around her love life. Meredith takes her time with lunch and goes back upstairs. She stands in the doorway. **

"**I've been waiting for you" Ryan tells her. Meredith can't seem to remove the stupid look on her face. "I'm back." She replies. There's a moment of silence because they just look at each other. She does the usual check-ups. "I'm Ryan." Ryan tells her. "I'm Meredith." Meredith tells him. "Are you bored?" Meredith asks him. Ryan looks up and he's watching Sin City. "You like that." Meredith said to him. He shakes his head. "I love Kill Bill Volume One." Meredith said to him. **

"**Quentin fan or you hated men." Ryan said to him. "I plead the fifth." Meredith responds and then she gets beep. She pulls herself away to respond to it. **

**Five Hours later, Meredith is ready to go home and realizes that she doesn't want to. She goes back to Ryan's room and walks in to see him watching Runaway Bride. **

"**You have to get some sleep." Meredith said to him. "I love movies. It's a distraction and it helps to realize that the whole world, isn't all that bad." He turns off the television. "Are you movie buff?" Ryan asks. "It was one night where I hated men and I had a night off. Which is rare and I saw this movie called Kill Bill. I hated men and here was a movie about hating a man, it's two plus two." Meredith told him. "How long before I could go back to duty?" Ryan asked. "Weeks." Meredith replied." **

**Ryan is career driven just like Meredith. "You don't like being on the sidelines." Meredith said to him. Ryan just shook his head. "I know what you mean. I'm second-generation." Meredith said to him. "So am I?" Ryan responded. "What does your father think?" Meredith asks him. "He wished I became a writer because of how much I loved movies but he respects my decision." "You're parents." Ryan said. "Topic for another time and now I want you to get some sleep." Ryan stuck out his tongue and rolled over to get some sleep. Meredith leaves and as she watches Derek with Addison. Instead of scolding, she waves goodbye to him. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A True Woman's Worth**_

_**By **_

_**A Woman Touch**_

_**Meredith and Ryan get closer**_

"**_Second chances are like repeats, sometimes the people's faces changes and the other times there the same." Meredith walks in with a big smile on her face and Christina walks with her. "Someone's happy." Christina said to her. "Maybe." Meredith told her. _**

**_They walked into the hospital. "Room 405." Christina said. "Maybe." Meredith told her again. Meredith and Christina got into there scrubs and started there day. Dating Derek met you had to constantly see your boss all the time. Flirting with Ryan meant that you could see when you had a second and he was very easy going about it. Bailey walked to her as she was getting information about the case because the Nazi realized she made a mistake. "Grey, you have a case all ready." Bailey told her. Meredith nod and walk to see that case. _**

_**Ryan was sleeping as Meredith checked his shoulder and it was healing up nicely. **_

"_**You know you could ask me next time." Ryan told her as he woke up. **_

"_**Did I wake up?" Meredith asked. Ryan shook his head no. Meredith did the rest of the check-up. "I think we could release you today." Meredith told him. "Damn." Ryan said. "What?" Meredith asked. "Me staying here gave me a reason to see you." Ryan said to her. "I'll give you another reason. When you're released I'll give you my number." Meredith said to her. Meredith took a piece of paper and wrote it down. **_

**_Ryan just shook his head. "Just so you know, I'm one of those callers that will leave one message on your machine because I hate talking to those things and won't get possessive if you don't call me back right way. I am a night person." Ryan told her. _**

**_Meredith was just smiling at all of this and then it hits her it was going this well with Derek. "Are you sure you're not hiding anything?" She asked him. "All right, I've worked as a C.S.I for six years, I was engaged once to an awful woman and I almost got married two years ago but we didn't do it because I found out she was gay and is there anything else?" Ryan told her. "I just got out of a relationship with a doctor who was married and he chose her." Meredith said. "That sucks when you don't get chosen." Ryan said to her. Meredith smile again. "I really love your smile." Ryan said to her. "Call me whenever." Meredith said. _**

**_Meredith wasn't just walking down the hall, she was gliding and she got together his release papers. They smile at each other and he left. She continues with the rest of her day, assisted a surgery with Addison, it was successful and Meredith couldn't stop smiling. Addison notices this. "Something funny." Addison said to her. "I met someone. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I'm just happy." Meredith said to her. "As long as it's not my husband then that's good you're happy with someone else." Addison said to her. Meredith were usually be put off by that by she was too happy. _**

**_She entered her house and hit the answer machine to see the message to find there was one. "You know I can't sleep, these medications isn't doing trick and so I thought I call you to see if you were home. I guess you're not. Too bad I was going to sing to you. What? I have no idea. I was going to sing something to thank you for saving my life. Oh well. Call me 555-4333. Easy number. Bye." Izzy and George were right behind her. "Who was that?" Izzy said to her. "That was my patient, Ryan." Meredith said to them. "First you date doctors then patients." George said to her. _**

**_Meredith still smile with that groovy smile and they went into living room as she caught them up with how they courted each other. Izzy was touched while George was happy but jealous at the same time. However, Meredith was happy and that's all that matter. _**

"_**Second chances are like repeats, sometimes the people's face changes and the other times there the same. If I could get this right then this time he won't chose her because he will be in love with me." Meredith saw it was eleven o'clock and she should get some sleep but the phone was there and so she….**_

_**Next time: the Phone Call**_


End file.
